


On His Knees

by WhiteCeilings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Captive, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gang Rape, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Party, Isolation, M/M, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Predicament Bondage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCeilings/pseuds/WhiteCeilings
Summary: Pre-serum Steve Rogers is captured by Hydra agents who know exactly how they want to use him.Includes graphic depictions of rape, read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve yelled and howled the whole way, demanding they let go of him and calling them creative combinations of not so friendly names, but it did nothing. Three men were on him, two pushing him along behind him with the third was in front, opening doors and making sure their path was clear. It was.   
  
They got to the room and the door slammed open, Steve shoved in unceremoniously and the door closed and locked behind them. The room was smallish with a dim light, but nothing could be discerned through his blindfold. He was roughly shoved to his knees and one of the men grabbed the chain in between his handcuffs, yanking it upwards so he fell onto his bare chest, still hollering up a storm. That was quickly remedied as a wadded up cloth was shoved in his mouth, a latex strap wrapped around his head to keep it in place. It didn't stop his words and rightful accusations, but it did muffle them.   
  
The men worked quickly, eagerly. A desk was in the corner of the room with various things says on top and hidden in the drawers, from which they produced small chains and belt-like objects. The thickest one went around his neck, tightened until it was flush against his skin, not tight enough to affect his breathing but tight enough that he could feel it with every strangled inhale. He puffed out his breathes through his nose, and at this point his noises came out in the form of whines, protesting the collar, the handcuffs, the gag, the humiliation, the coldness of the floor his naked body was laid upon. The faceless men tightened leather straps around his thighs and ankles, adjusting these ones to be tighter. They forced his legs to bend at the knees and pushed his feet so they were almost to his ass, connecting his ankles to thighs with thin chains so that he'd stay that way, unable to extend his legs.   
  
Steve let out a low groan of protest as a stray hand slid down the curve of his back, cold fingers trailing in between his cheeks. The man muttered words with little meaning, mutters of _beautiful_ and _I can't wait to absolutely wreck the little bitch_.   
  
Two of the men got on either side of him, lifting him up by the armpits so he was on his knees in front of them. "Grab that strap over there? His hands are too loose." One of them did, taking off the handcuffs and replacing them with a skintight latex strap that held his wrists painfully close together. Fingers wiggled their way in between his wrists, skin pressed against skin in a way that should have been as innocent as fingers and wrists, but somehow managed to feel much filthier than that. Hands and fingers trailed over his body, pinching his bony collarbones, feeling the patch of soft skin on the inside of his elbows, even trailing over the bottoms of his feet, making him wince. One of the men laughed. "Ticklish?"   
  
He had no way to know who was touching him, which rough hand belonged to which man. The one stroking over his ribs could have been the same man as the one tracing a finger up his dick, toying with the tip. Any sound, any hiss of frustration was caught in the gag.   
  
The hand dipped down to his feet again and he tried to swat it away with his tightlt bound hands. "I think we need to try something different," the man said, and in all of the mixture of emotions and sensations Steve wasnt able to tell one voice from the other. "The X?"   
  
They must have nodded or done something else to show agreement, and then his hands were released once more only to be pulled so his elbows were bent, his arms crossed behind his back. He let out a high pitched grunt at the stretch, but they just pushed him further, tightening more straps around his arms, one going around his left and right forearms and another the other way so that his arms were tied in an x formation with the straps in a cross. Steve struggled against them, but the straps didn't have any give.   
  
A finger trailed up his dick, half hard like it didn't know whether to be aroused by the sexual touches or to shrink in response to the fear. The finger stroked up and down slowly, feeling every bump and ridge, tracing in between his balls and giving them a little squeeze. "You can relax. It's going to happen whether your tense or not."   
  
That only made him tense up more. His shoulders already ached from the tight bonds, his knees sore from being pressed up against the cold ground. Goosebumps pricked up on his skin and his entire body trembled, either from the cold or from the terror of the situation.   
  
A hand traced up his dick again and Steve got the idea it was different from the other one. This one traced all the way, collecting his precum on it.   
  
His gag was unfastened and he was told in soothing tones not to bite or he'll regret it, its going to happen no matter what he does, no one can help him now, he might as well enjoy it, and oh, open that pretty little mouth of yours, just like that and mmm, doesn't it taste sweet? Have you ever tasted yourself before? Lick it, suck it, and a darker voice right behind his head muttered lowly _do as we say or you'll regret it,_ and for a moment Steve could believe it would be fine. He'd lived through shit before, and he'd survived it. He could survive this.   
  
Then another hand started pumping his dick and the fingers in his mouth forced themselves deeper so he gagged and Steve immediatly changed his mind.   
  
The fingers pulled out and he took the chance to catch his breath. His arms pulled so far back but strain on his chest and he had enough trouble breathing on the best of days.   
  
"Open up," a gruff voice above him ordered and Steve gritted his teeth. A finger prodded at his asshole and he was reminded of some of the worse things they could do to him and opened his mouth. "Good boy," the man praised as he slowly inserted his cock in Steve's mouth, slowing when he started to gag but not stopping.   
  
Meanwhile, the other men started touching him again, tracing up and down his body and getting progressively more aggressive until they were squeezing his arms, groping his ass, rolling his nipples in between their fingers as the cock went in and out of his mouth in a slow rhythm, going deeper with each thrust. A hand dug through his short blond hair, pulling on it and using it to keep Steve balanced. Soon the man stopped thrusting and forced Steve to bob his head, all while groaning and grumbling obscenities. "Yeah boy, that's the spot. Suck, fucking suck whore, that's right, all the way in. Are you guys prepping him? With a little cunt like this, he's going to need lots of stretching." Steve could feel the man lean down, digging his hand forcefully through his hair again and stopping his motions so Steve was sitting still, the hard cock halfway inside his mouth. "How do you like that?" He rasped, "does it feel good? Do you like having my dick down your throat, like being tied down like this? Such a small boy, you put up a fight but you knew this was coming, didn't you?" He stroked Steve's cheek smoothly, his cock twitching when he realized how the boy trembled under his touch.   
  
Cold, wet fingers prodded at Steve's asshole and he let out a cry that came out muffled around the cock in his mouth. The man above him chuckled and began thrusting again, forcing him to focus on not gagging or suffocating instead of the cold fingers making their way into his ass. Another finger was added and Steve lurched, checking on the dick that was being repeatedly slamming into the back of his throat. The man above him grabbed onto his collar, using it to hold his head still as he defiled his mouth.   
  
Steve didn't know how many fingers were in his ass, only that it felt like too many. It was too much, just too much, and he couldn't handle it. His asshole _hurt_ from the stretch and his entire body ached from the bondage, his fingers twitching, desperate to be of some use, to get him out or at the very least help him keep his balance. Another finger up his ass and Steve _whined_ , high pitched and needy around the cock in his mouth and the man above him moaned, stilling his movements to come down Steve's throat. Steve's nose was right up to his crotch and he was held in place as the seman squirted down his throat. He couldn't breath at all, his throat convulsing painfully.   
  
Finally the man pulled away, muttering about how he'd be a good cockwarmer. "Your a good travel sized bitch, aren't you? I could take you home and let you warm my cock while I watch TV. I'd have you bound up good and tight too so whenever I decided to get up to get a drink my cock would hit the back of your throat and you'd fall over, with no way to get up on your own. Completely helpless. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? I bet your prick would like that." A warm, wet hand stroked Steve's cock a few times making him gasp and cry out. The fight between humiliation and physical arousal was over and arousal had won out, leaving him rock hard and leaking.   
  
Steve's face was bright red as he gasped for air. He was thankful for the blindfold. This way, he didn't have to see their faces, didn't have to see their dicks. He could let it happen to him and pretend he was somewhere else. He was glad his didn't have to meet their eyes.   
  
He let out another heavy whine when the fingers began pumping in and out of him, forcing a stretch. He tried to close his legs and one of the men behind him chided him, "No no, good sluts stay open."  
  
Something new was attached to his ankle cuffs, forcing his legs to stay open. It was jacked wider until it was uncomfortable with his legs tied in the way they were with his knees bent. He clenched at the cold air hitting his bare asshole with nothing to buffer. He was completely exposed; he couldn't even use his hands to cover himself. He _was_ helpless. If they decided to leave him there, he would have no way to get out of his bounds to freedom. They could leave the door wide open and he'd be trapped in the room all the same.   
  
The fingers had left him and once Steve caught his breath he strained his ears to hear what they were doing. He heard a desk drawer open and close and the men talking quietly, clearly planning what they wanted to do to him next. They could do anything, he realised with a sour taste in his mouth, and he would have no choice but to /take it/.   
  
One of the men strayed, a different one than the man who'd fucked his mouth. "Such a good slut," he muttered as he settled himself on top of Steve, sitting so their dicks brushed up against each other. Most of his weight was pushed into Steve's legs, pushing them into the floor. He struggled half-heartedly as the play toyed with his dick then pinched his nipples, playing with them until they were bright red. "Such a good slut," he repeated as their dicks continued to rub up against each other.   
  
Steve coughed, chest aching. When he stopped he managed to say "I'm not your slut" before the man pressed on his chest again, causing another round of coughing.  
  
"Your prick bounced when you cough," the man observed, unaffected. "Keep your mouth _shut_. Otherwise I'll find a better use for it."   
  
Steve collected up as much spit as he could and spat at him. He made an annoyed noise and Steve could feel him reaching over and then clean the spit off with one of their shirts. Then he was standing and he was sticking his thumbs in Steve's mouth, using them to pull his mouth open and put his dick in Steve's mouth, sliding it in easily. He didn't stop when Steve started choking. Steve yanked back, trying to get fresh air but a finger wound its way into a loop on the collar and held him still as he pushed his cock into his mouth. He stopped when he hit Steve's chin with his balls and stayed there, reminding Steve to sick like a good little slut and laughing when he tried to make a face. There was nothing to taste but seman and sweat, nothing to smell but the hot stench of sex right up against his nose.  
  
"Come on, lets move on. We can't let all that stretching go to waste."  
  
"Let's pick him up and put him on it."   
  
Without warning the cock was pulled out. Steve gasped for breath as he was lifted up off of the ground by his armpits, his bent knees hanging, still forced far apart by the spreader bar.   
  
"Lower him. Nice and slow, I want him to feel it."  
  
He was slowly lowered and Steve tried to reach out with his legs for the ground so he could sit back again. Instead, he found something prodding at his asshole, something much bigger than the fingers.  
  
"You sure it'll fit? He's so tight."   
  
"It'll fit. We'll make it fit."  
  
He was slowly lowered onto the thing. A rag was quickly shoved in his mouth again as he screamed, feeling his asshole being forcefully stretched open wide to accompany the large dildo. It slid in easily enough with all the lube they'd used both on him and the foreign object, but that didn't keep him from crying out in pain, the object nestling inside of him deeper and deeper. Finally, his knees touched the floor and they let go of him, watching him strain to stay sitting upright. The chains connecting his ankles to his thighs were pulled taut. The spreader bar kept his legs wide open, and the three men watched his body shake as he tried desperately not to sink all the wall to his knees and let the thing slip any deeper inside his already full hole.   
  
The dildo was strapped to a heavy block to keep it at a good height for the boy, making it all the easier for it to go deeper inside of him without much effort. Even with him straining to sit up as high as he could, the dildo was halfway inside him, inches of thick plastic filling and stretching him past his limit; and it was only in half way.   
  
Steve felt the familiar tug at his hair and instinctively opened his mouth. "Good boy," one of the voices hummed, sounding more than pleased. "Open wider."   
  
Steve hesitated and felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him an inch or so down and he sobbed at the pain of the dildo going even deeper into him. He opened his mouth wider and a cock was immediately thrust inside. This man, unlike the other two, didn't try to give him any sort of transition or time to adjust. He fucked Steve's man without remorse, going faster each time he let out another sob or cry of pain. When he stayed quiet for too long he pushed Steve down further on the dildo, rocking his head back and moaning as Steve's weak body shook with sobs. The other men worked Steve as he was being roughly fucked, squeezing his bags and making them swing back and forth, toying with his dick and pinching his nipples so hard Steve gasped and almost collapsed onto the dildo.   
  
One of the men stood and started jacking off behind him, grunting and moaning obscenely at the scene before him. Steve, with his weak little body, bound and kneeling on the floor, his arms tied up and out of the way, his dick red and twitching, his legs straining to keep him up off of the dildo and subsequently forcing the cock in his mouth deeper still. He was blindfolded, naked and exposed, the leather straps keeping him right where they wanted him, the spreader bar keeping him open and visible, and the cock in his mouth and dildo in his ass keeping his holes filled to the brim.   
  
The man masturbating behind him cried out and came onto Steve's back, warm, sticky come splattering his bound arms and back. This spurred the man fucking his mouth to come, pulling out just enough so that he could come onto Steve's tongue and make him _taste it._   
  
He pulled out and, like it was the easiest thing in the world, pushed Steve all the way down on the silicone cock. The horrible, pained sob left Steve's mouth without his permission and a large, rough hand felt over the blindfold and down to his chin, locking around his jaw. "Swallow."   
  
Steve struggled miserably against his binds. He tried desperately to get up again the relieve the pressure from the the thick dildo up his ass but the man holding his jaw forced him to stay down. "I said swallow, swallow you little whore."   
  
Steve choked the bitter substance down, relieved when the pressure in his jaw ceased and he was able to sit up again. His legs shook from exertion but he forced himself to hold the position. Anything to keep it from going deeper inside him.   
  
"I'm close," the third man said, and Steve wondered painfully how he'd missed the sounds of him jacking off. Now that it was the only sound in the room, it was impossible not to listen to the obscene grunts and gasps. "Get him off of that and his ass in the air," the man commanded through his noises. Just like that, Steve was lifted off of the instrument of torture and set onto the freezing cold ground. He was leaned forwards until his cheek touched the floor, balancing with his face to the ground and his ass up, knees still spread and bent, arms behind his back, and blindfold on. He gritted his teeth and felt his entire body clench as a warm, sticky substance squirted on to his ass. Two helpful hands pried his cheeks apart so the man could ejaculate directly onto his hole.  
  
He was sat up again, just enough for them to have access to his rock hard cock. They talked dirty to him about what a slut he was and everything they were going to do to him, how he was theirs and no one else's, how he belonged to no one else, not even himself, as they jacked him off. Within a minute he came, crying when the hand let go and he orgasmed without pleasure.   
  
A hand nudged his shoulder and he fell over with nothing to break or stop his fall. They worked quickly, undoing the spreader bar so his knees could fall together again. His hole still felt loose and open, the cold air of the room making him clench.   
  
They made sure all of his restraints were the way they wanted, touching and prying at his broken body all over again. Then a hand lifted up his leg like he was nothing more than an object, and slowly inserted a cool metal buttplug into his ass. It nestled in between his cheeks keeping him as open as they wanted and pressing coolly against his prostate. Steve didn't even have the energy to try and adjust; he accepted the cold, unrelenting sexual pressure deep in one of his most intimate parts for what it was.   
  
They then had him open his mouth again and inserted a gag that went almost to the back of his throat, cooing "Good boy, such a needy little slut. Don't worry, we'll make sure your holes stay filled at all times."  
  
Then they left with the promise of a swift return-- or not.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

...  
...  
...  
  
Steve trembled for a while, after he'd heard the door close and was relatively sure he was alone. He tried doing a self assessment but found that thinking about the pain was much worse than denying it existed, so he went with the latter for a while. He tried to slowly let himself grow accustomed to the fear instead of letting it consume him whole-- yes, Hydra had captured him. Yes, he was naked. Why yes, that was a buttplug shoved firmly up his sore ass, and no, he couldn't get it to come out by sheer will alone. His arms, tightly bound in a cross behind his back, were of absolutely no use at all. He wished they'd left his arms tied the way they were, straightened behind his back. Then he could probably get the stupid plug out.  
  
As it was, he could lift one leg, he could wiggle his fingers, toes and torso, he could move his jaw a bit around the gag, and... maybe blink. He was still blindfolded.  
  
Steve couldn't stop himself from recounting the past hour in his mind. He tried to speed it up, tried to shake the fear away and replace it with something else-- humor? Something intelligent, perhaps? Nothing came to mind besides 'None of them used condoms, I hope I don't have Gonorrhea now. They probably all have STI's, and whoop, now so I do. Probably.'  
Finally, Steve's mind settled on a different emotion to put to the memories: guilt.  
  
He could picture himself on his knees, opening his mouth and doing as he was told after only a little light threatening. He was Steve Rogers, he was supposed to be the stubbornest shit in town.  
  
Steve cringed forwards as the memory of being came on passed through his mind. No wonder SHIELD didn't want to promote him into a position of any value. He was a concrete floor whore, laying on his side in an unfamiliar room with other mens' fluids on him and not so much as a plan to escape. /And/ he had asthma. He could hardly breathe on a good day, when he /didn't/ have a gag in his mouth. How disappointed those Hydra agents will be when they find their concrete floor whore dead because he had an asthma attack.  
  
Or because he didn't take his heart medication.  
  
Or depression medication.  
  
Or the medication for his diabetes.  
  
Or any of his other meds.  
  
/So this is where I die/, Steve thought bitterly.  
  
He had more than enough time to stew over his impending mortality before the door creaked open once more, and his annoyance drained to his feet as he heart the footsteps walking towards him. "How cute," a voice purred. It was the first man to fuck his mouth, the harsher one, the leader. "You haven't even moved."  
  
/I haven't been able to,/ Steve snapped mentally, feeling the anger return. His body tensed horribly, knowing what was in store for him, and at the back of his mind Steve made a plan for what he'd do, punishment be damned. He'd rather be waterboarded than raped anyway.  
  
He let out a muffled squeal when the cold washcloth touched his back, quickly wiping the dried cum off like the man was just trying to get him back in working order again. Steve was the table in a fancy restaurant, and this man was the waiter, brushing the crumbs off the tablecloth instead of going through the trouble of washing it.  
  
Steve didn't want to know how many people were waiting by the host's podium.  
  
After the man finished with his back, the washcloth trailed down to his ass, where he took his time. He took the buttplug out simply and Steve resisted letting out another squeal, cleaned off his hole, and then stuck the plug back in unceremoniously, making Steve wince. Noticing his reaction, the man pulled it out and pushed it back in again, and then again, and then again, flicking Steve's slit and telling him how much Steve wanted it, how much Steve liked it. And Steve could do nothing to stop him.  
  
When he was finished cleaning/tormenting him, the man stood and forced Steve to his knees-- which wasn't a difficult task. The chains holding his ankles and thighs together didn't let him sit up on his knees, but the man didn't care. He pulled his dick out, pulled out Steve's gag and let him taste it, then pulled back. "Come on, reach for it. Put in a little effort, travel-sized. I know you want it."  
  
Steve sat back on his heels. "I don't want it," he said in as stern of a voice as he could manage.  
  
His jaw was roughly grabbed and he was forced to rock forwards until he was supporting all of his weight on his knees, his feet floundering above the floor, unable to contact it. The man pinched his cheeks with his hands, making Steve's mouth open, then slowly slid his dick inside. Steve waited for it to go deeper in, for the grip on his face to loosen, for the man to throw his head back in a moan, and then bit down.  
  
The man had shouted, but Steve had been too hesitant, too restrained. He'd only barely broken the skin. He could taste the blood in his mouth as the man shouted obscenities at him. He shoved him over and Steve fell on his side painfully, with no way to catch himself.  
  
The buttplug was removed and replaced with a vibrating one set on what must have been high. Steve moaned in pain, writhing on the floor as the vibrations pounded against his still sensitive prostate. The man jacked off on his face and left, laughing.  
  
That was when Steve realized they never intended to waterboard him.  
  
And thus, he was introduced to sexual torture. Overstimulation, forcing multiple orgasms out of him until all of his screams were so hoarse they were silent, and they came back ten minutes later. They turned the device off, but didn't clean him up. He was left there for hours more until he was retrieved, his arms released-- /fucking shit, OW/-- and he was dumped in a bathroom to finish untying himself. He did so, stretched painfully, and then took a shower feeling like the most disgusting creature on the planet.  
  
They'd locked the door from the outside. Steve ended up sleeping in the empty bathtub, shivering from the cold, without even a towel.  
  
They retrieved him again later. It may have been the next day, but there was no way to be sure. They manhandled him back into the room (which had been cleaned) and tied him so his legs were as far apart as they went, and his torso was bent over. His body was held up by ropes wrapped around his shaking arms, which were held behind his back. It was cold; his chest was cold, his asshole was cold, his dick was cold. The three men did their best to remedy that.  
  
They stuck a dildo gag down his throat which made him gag whenever he moved too violently and then took turns fucking him in the ass. They took turns squeezing the base of his cock so he wouldn't come.  
  
After that was over, it was back to the bathroom.  
  
Steve didn't know how long this went on for. He didn't know if they used him once a day, or more, just that they wore the same uniforms every time. They fed him at random, scraps, and only when they remembered.  
  
Usually, when he was put back in the bathroom it was utterly naked, but not always. They didn't bother using locks for their main play, but they did when his hands were free. Some days, they put a thick blindfold over his eyes, belted it tight into place, and then placed a small lock at the back so he couldn't undo it, then thrust him into the bathroom and locked the door. One time, after an exclusively oral session Steve watched, still chained to a desk, as one of the men retrieved a dildo and a belt. The dildo went inside, and the belt, which was actually more of a harness, locked into place around it and then around his thighs, his ass, his waist. He was unbound and pushed into the bathroom to clean himself with the dildo locked in place in his rectum. It was nearly impossible to stand or walk, and he was expected to shower with it in.  
  
It wasn't taken out for hours. There was no way for him to lay without feeling it pushing up against him, a constant pressure.  
  
One day they locked him in handcuffs and a blindfold. He had been struggling in the shower for over twenty minutes before he heard their snickers.  
  
But those were just some days.  
  
He was left in solitude for hours and hours upon end. When he was taken out of it, he was abused. Sometimes it was only one abuser, sometimes it was all three. Sometimes they invited friends.  
  
Steve quickly found out that he would much prefer waterboarding.  
  
Whenever they fucked his mouth they forced a gag in that made it so he couldn't bite down; sometimes it was a circular one, sometimes it was a spider gag that locked behind his teeth. The spider gag was more uncomfortable and more humiliating. They preferred using the spider gag.  
  
One day, the man whose dick he'd bitten decided to get special revenge on Steve. Steve was retrieved from the bathroom and handcuffed, held tightly against the man's chest.  
  
"You're going to obey," he whispered into Steve's ear. Steve struggled against him, which resulted in the man undoing his zipper and rubbing himself up against the curve of his ass, leaning Steve over until his thighs shook. "Do we have an agreement?"  
  
Steve said nothing. He was pushed to his knees and made to watch as a new gag was grabbed. His mouth was pulled open and metal pieces were placed inside, the familiar bends of a spider gag. This gag, however was different; instead of clasping at the back, it attached to a larger collar that kept Steve from being able to move his neck up or down, and almost completely removed the ability to move even a little to the side. The gag also had leather straps that traveled under and around his eyes, behind his ears, and over his hair. It was like a mask, locked in place. Separately placed earplugs blocked out all sound.  
  
The man carefully cranked the gag open. Steve groaned in discomfort at three notches, and the man cranked it open to four.  
  
Once everything was in place, Steve was pulled to his feet and brought back into the bathroom. The man placed a metal mat of some kind in the shower, then picked Steve up as if he hardly weighed a thing and had him squat on the footsized holes in it. The holes were closed around his ankles, leaving him stuck in place.  
  
Apparently, this still wasn't enough for his captor, who attached a ring around Steve's balls and locked them in place, a thin chain securing them to the mat. The weight of the ring make Steve whine, the noise distorted from the spider gag keeping his mouth open.  
  
Finally, another chain was attached to his handcuffs and trailed down the curve of his ass, cold metal against bare skin, and attached in place. He was trapped, squatting with hands and feet restrained, balls weighted, asshole puckering against the cold and mouth sinched wide open, in the shower. He could hear nothing.  
  
The man started with teasing him. He reached his hand in Steve's mouth, feeling around inside of it, running his finger over his teeth and the metal that kept his mouth open. Then he ran his hand over Steve's ass, making him twitch, hardly stable squatting on the balls of his feet. Falling was not an option, so he tried to remain still as his asshole was pressed and prodded and eventually opened. Two fingers pumped into it while another flicked his nipples, making him let out another whine. The hand left his ass and moved to his cock, pumping him painfully, what with the restraints on his balls.  
  
A cock ring was added. He was pumped more.  
  
Soon, a vibrator was added too, pressed and rubbed against the side and head of his cock until he was groaning for an orgasm. His thighs felt weak, shaking for the exertion of being played with while having to remain in the uncomfortable position.  
  
All the while, his eyes were unobstructed, so he could see the man move around him, even if he couldn't swivel his neck to see the things being done to him. He was allowed to see, but not allowed to see himself. Steve was simply an exhibit.  
  
When he was aching hard, his cock straining against the ring.  
  
Then the man stood and went to the sink to wash his hands. When he returned, Steve could see enough to realize he was grinned. The man said something, but Steve only heard the hum of his voice, nothing more. The man was smirking.  
  
Then the man leaned over to the handle on the shower and began to turn.  
  
It was at that moment that Steve looked up. He was placed directly under the spray of the showerhead.  
  
The water came rushing out, and the first shock was the cold. The cold hit his achingly hard cock and made him cry out and almost lose his balance. He wasn't sure if he could fall in his restraints, but he certainly didn't want to.  
  
The water ran over his eyes, squeezed shut. It poured over the gag and into his mouth, wide open, where it spilled onto his chin and down his throat in equal amounts. Steve choked, trying to hunch forwards but having his arms yanked, then trying to strain backwards only to have his balls pulled.  
  
He cried out again. His dick twitched against the torturous cold.  
  
All he could hear was the water.  
  
Then the blindfold was put on. Steve tried to thrash against the hands that held him, but he was completely helpless. They would touch him, like it or not, whether he struggled or complied. He chose to struggle. It didn't make any difference.  
  
With the blindfold on, all that was really left was his sense of touch. He breathed through his nose; his mouth was too far open to speak and too full of water to do too much breathing; his eyes were covered and his ears were blocked. He heard the rain pounding against his head, but couldn't see it. Water covered his body. There was nothing but it; water in his ears, water in his mouth, water on his skin.  
  
The slap came out of nowhere. Steve let out another squeal, clenching against the gag in his mouth. A slap to his ass sent him struggling to maintain his balance, and then a squeeze to his already sore balls made his thighs shake and his cock leak.  
  
He couldn't hear the taunts he was undoubtedly being given. They were the same every time: "What a bad little slut, he likes it. He loves this. He gets off on being touched and fucked. He has to have every hole filled to be satisfied, has to be restrained so he can just let it happen. It feels good, doesn't it?" A snarl. "I can make it feel worse."  
  
Greedy fingers pinched and prodded at Steve's nipples. Freezing water rushed down his throat. He gagged.  
  
His balls ached.  
  
He gagged.  
  
Fingers pushed into him, with no regards to whether or not they were allowed.  
  
He gagged.  
  
His nipples were pinched and pulled.  
  
The rain kept coming down.  
  
Then, with a final choked down gulp of water, the rain stopped and Steve sobbed with relief. Then the hands were grabbing onto his jaw and his collar and a cock pressed itself to the back of his throat and thrust into him, and Steve realized the rain never stopped, just was blocked.  
  
Steve had thought that he'd prefer to be waterboarded over being raped. Now he got both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests for future chapters? I can't promise that I'll write them, but if you give me suggestions they could find their way into future chapters ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut, any thoughts?


End file.
